


Carry On Drabbles

by fallenpetals



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: Various drabbles~Mostly Snowbaz and Deniall.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 15





	1. Laser Tag (Snowbaz)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-2+9: Originally Posted March 2017 (Tumblr)  
> Chapters 3-7+11-14: Originally Posted April 2017 (Tumblr)  
> Chapter 10: Originally Posted May 2017 (Tumblr)  
> Chapter 8: Originally Posted July 2017 (Tumblr)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is playing a fun game of Laser Tag, but Simon has a trick up his sleeve.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Magic AU.  
> 

It was Penelope's idea to play laser tag. She thought it would be a "good bonding exercise" for the two groups, who were now working on projects for their art class.

They were on two teams. Baz, Agatha, and Dev were on the red team. Simon, Penny, and Niall on blue. 

Baz wanted to be on a team with both Dev and Niall, but Simon called it cheating. Regardless, they were now in a heated battle in the middle of the lit up maze. 

Simon rounded a corner and noticed Baz. The black haired boy held his gun close to his chest, looking around carefully. He was standing near a wall, and Simon’s lips curled up as he got an idea.

He started walking towards Baz until he noticed him. Baz raised an eyebrow when he saw Simon lower his gun. 

Baz’s confused look grew as Simon stepped closer, smiling. Or was he smirking? Baz couldn’t tell. 

His eyes widened when Simon grabbed his arms and pushed him against the wall. “Snow? What in Christ’s name are you-” He was cut off when the others lips were pressed against his own. 

Just as Baz was melting into the kiss, Simon pulled away. “Simon, I-" 

Simon’s smirk returned. Baz hadn’t noticed that the other had his gun pressed to his chest. 

“Bang.” Simon said as he pulled the trigger. The light on Baz’s vest flickered out, and Simon turned to walk away. 

It took a few seconds for Baz to process what had happened, and a combination of anger and embarrassment washed over his features. “SIMON SNOW, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Baz yelled, chasing after the other, who had started running.


	2. 3am

[Penelope]  
I stir awake when I hear noises come from the kitchen. With a groan, I turn to look at my bedside clock.

3am.  
Who would be in the kitchen at 3am?

Rubbing at my eyes, I reach for my glasses and ring on my night stand. I put them on and ease myself out of bed.

I step into my slippers- present from Micah- and start walking out of my room and in the direction of the kitchen.  
I rub at my eyes again and mumble the spell to turn on the lights.

When my vision clears, I see my flat mate, the great Simon Snow, standing in the center of the room. He has at least three scones shoved in his mouth.  
Honestly, I’m not even surprised by this point.

“Simon, what are you doing.”  
“Uhm. Nothimb?”  
I roll my eyes. “Clean up and go back to bed, for Crowley’s sake.”


	3. Not Completely Wasted (Deniall)

[Dev]  
“You wasted our entire childhood plotting against him!”  
“Oh, what else were you going to do with your childhood?”

Baz leaves- probably to find the boy he has been known to hate for seven years. Niall turns to me once he’s gone.

“Y'know, Dev. It wasn’t completely wasted.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“We wouldn’t have gotten to know each other if it weren’t for Baz.”  
“We would have talked regardless.”  
He frowns at me. “No. Not really.”

I roll my eyes, before sighing. “What do we do now?”  
Niall’s eyes glance down, and I see him smirk. “I think I have an idea.”

I raise my eyebrow. Without warning, Niall shoves me against the wall and places his lips on mine.

His soft, soft lips.

The action was harsh, but he’s oh so gentle.  
I forget the pain in my back as I melt.

My heart is racing, and my face is flushed.  
It just feels right.  
He pulls away, and I’m staring at him.

“That okay with you, Dev?”  
I respond by grabbing his shirt and tugging him back towards me, our lips meeting again.


	4. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during fifth year.  
> 

[Simon]  
“Simon, you’re insane.”  
“I told you. It’s just research, Penny.”  
“Vampires: The Complete History up to the 1990s?”  
“Yes, Penny. That is the title.”  
“What are you hoping to accomplish?”  
“Shut up, I’m trying to read.”

When I get back to the room, Baz is sitting over in his bed. I don’t know what he’s doing, but it looks like he’s writing in a book.  
I smile, walking over to the desk by my bed and slamming the books down.

“Snow, what the fuck.”

I don’t say anything. Instead, I open the book on top, making sure the cover is in his line of sight. I glance over at him, catching his expression of disbelief.

After a while, he rolls his eyes, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. 

I look at the bathroom door for a moment, before turning back to the book and giggling.


	5. Throw Me to The Flames (Snowbaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would go to hell and back for the rosebud boy.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based On: Follow You by Bring Me the Horizon  
> 

His heart, empty. But his mind is oh so full.

Thoughts run through his head.  
Thoughts of one boy.  
One boy whom he would give his life to.

He sees him there, with his girlfriend.  
He stabs himself with his pencil and jots something down in his journal.

He’s tried talking to him.

“You’re all I need, Snow.”  
“Didn’t realise you had to torment someone forever to survive, thanks.”

This boy is special, not only to him. This boy is alive, alive, alive. So very alive.

There’s a spark inside of his bright blue eyes. No one else has that spark.

If only this boy would give him a chance, he would take it in a heartbeat. He would be there for him when he needed it. He would bend over backwards if he asked.

He would never leave him.  
He’d go through hell and back if it meant he could just hold the boys hand. If he could have that much.

But this boy, this rosebud boy.

This boy hates him. This boy hates him with all of his being.

And he’s okay with that.

He’d jump off a cliff if this boy asked him to.  
He’s under a love spell, a spell of infatuation.  
There is no cure for a love this deep. There’s no counter spell. He’s tried so many things, so many times.

Yet, his gaze always finds its way to this boy.  
He’d go to hell and back. He’d let this boy throw him into a flaming pit.

He fantasises, sometimes. Of the boy letting him get close, oh so very close. He imagines them together, intertwined.

He’ll be his gravity, the boy will be his oxygen.  
When this boy dies, he’ll be gone soon after. Death by heartbreak.

He’ll do anything for this boy. Even if the boy doesn’t care for him at all.  
He will love him forever. He will follow him, no matter how much this boy drags him through hell.

The spell this boy cast upon him grows stronger each day.

They’re fighting, now. Him and the rosebud boy.  
Fire has spread across the dry grass around them.

“Do it, Snow,” He says. “Toss me into that fire like a rag doll.”  
He’d let him do it.

“It is the only way to kill a vampire, isn’t it?”


	6. Pulling Him Aside (Snowbaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes when he gets like this, I’m tempted to pull him aside.  
>  “Deep breaths now, Snow. Let it go– some of it– before you start another fire. Whatever it is you’re worried about, this won’t help.”_   
> 

[Baz]

I realise that I’m actually doing it for once when he looks up at me.

“Baz? What are you-”

I sigh. Might as well finish what I’ve started. 

“Simon, listen to me. Try to control your breathing, okay? Count if you must.”  
He’s still confused as to what I’m doing, (That makes two of us.) but nods regardless. His eyes are half lidded now and he’s breathing slowly.

Crowley.

It doesn’t take long for him to calm down. There isn’t any more sparks dancing on his skin, and he doesn’t appear to be sweating.

“…You alright, Snow?”  
“Yeah, uh…” He takes a step away from me, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “Why did you help me?”

I shrug, before walking back towards the classroom. 

“Wait!” I hear him shout behind me, so I turn to face him. “Uhm…”  
I put my hand on my hip, growing impatient. “What is it, Snow?”

His eyes dart to the side and, Merlin, he bites his lip. 

I look past him and down the hall. He sighs, and it brings my attention back to him.

“Thanks.” He finally manages, and I can’t help but smirk.  
“Is the great Simon Snow thanking his worst enemy, or is this my imagination?”

He blinks, before laughing softly. “Shut up, I’m serious. Thank you, Baz.”

I nod, turning back to the classroom and making my way inside.

I try my best to hide the smile that’s quickly forming on my face.


	7. Football

[Baz]  
Bunce scanned the room as she walked in, and Snow immediately let shame and fear wash over his features.

“Simon.”

Snow tenses, before looking up at her, trying to show an innocent smile.

Honestly, he looked like a clown. Didn’t he realise that trying to ignore the obvious would just make things worse with her?

“Yes, my dearest and bestest friend?”

She rolls her eyes, gesturing to the broken coffee table. The glass is shattered and spread about the living room.

“Care to explain?”  
“It- it was Baz’s idea!”  
“Don’t put the blame on me, Snow.”  
“I know at least some of the blame is on you, Pitch.” She shakes her head, looking back over at him. “Simon. I’m not mad. Just tell me why the bloody hell you thought playing football in the apartment was a good idea.”  
“It was… uh….”

“And why, in the name of sweet, sweet magick, is Baz wearing crocs?”


	8. Apple Trees and Fantasies (Deniall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where theyre fourth years and niall doesnt hang with baz + dev yet  
> 

[Niall]  
There he is. Dev Pitch.

Of course he has a bunch of girls surrounding him, always has. He even flirts with them right in front of me.  
Not that it matters, it’s never going to matter. I know where I stand with him.  
I'm just the boy who helps him with his homework.

And it’s all I will ever be.

Then why do I do it? I guess I like being close to him. Sometimes, when we're working on Math or Potions, he will get so close that our legs would be touching. And just when I think I might have a chance, he gets up and leaves.

It's not like I'm the first one to be captivated by his smile, or mesmerised by his voice. Or even fallen for his dashingly good looks. No, I'm not the first. And I'm not going to be the last.  
It's been four years. This isn't just a silly school boy crush, is it? I'm hopelessly in love. There's no stopping it.  
But of course, nothing's going to come out of it. All he wants from me is academic help.

That doesn't stop my imagination.

I sit down at my table, and close my eyes.  
We're sitting under an apple tree, laughing. Just where my last fantasy ended. I had just told him a joke- a terrible one, for sure. And yet, he found it quite humourous. His laughter filling the air, his cheeks a rosy pink. After our laughter subsides, he leans towards me, taking my hand.

'Dev?' I ask, feeling my face heat up. 'What is it?'  
He doesn't answer. Instead, he places a hand on the back of my neck, leaning in for a kiss.  
His lips are soft... My imagination has a tendency to make things seem all to real. I eagerly kiss back, slowly moving my hands down to his waist.  
He pulls away gently, almost sheepishly. We stare into each others eyes, and I see a smile form on his face.

'Niall.'  
'Mhm?'  
'Niall-" 

I realise what I'm hearing isn't part of the fantasy, and I quickly blink my way out of it. Basilton Pitch is standing in front of me, and I can barely believe it. Basilton Pitch, lead on the football team, son of one of the most powerful mages, is standing in front of me.

Dev is standing next to him. Crowley, my face must must be redder than an apple.

"Niall. Dev's roommate, right?"  
I blink a few times, before nodding.  
"We're going out to the Orchard to practice spells, you're coming with us." Baz continues, and I have to hold back my excitement. "Hurry up, we're not going to stand here forever."  
"...Okay! I- I'm getting up."


	9. Chapter 82 Ending Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of Chapter 82’s ending, from the POV of The Insidious Humdrum.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for the climax of Carry On!  
> 

He put his hands on my shoulders, and I can’t help but laugh.

“What’re you gonna do–hit me? Go off on me? I’m pretty sure it won’t work.” I smirk, because obviously I know more about myself than he does.

Obviously.

“No,” He says, “I’m going to end this. I’m sorry.”  
What?  
“You’re _sorry_?”  
“I’m sorry that all the good stuff happened after I left you.”

I scrunch my face up in confusion.  
He closes his eyes, and I start to realize what he’s doing when I start to feel…

Less empty.

He opens them again, and I nod, placing my hands on his.

He’s filling me up.

That man wearing all green is yelling at him and trying to pull us apart, to no avail.

Simon Snow is fixated on turning my nothing into something, and a few cuss words aren’t going to stop him. 

My vision is getting blurry as I feel myself fading away.

_I don’t want to leave._

__It’s quite humourous, actually. I am literally fading from existence._ _

__But I’m not in pain._ _

__Maybe it’s because I’m sleepy.  
My eyelids grow heavy as I’m getting closer and closer to disappearing completely._ _

_I don’t want to leave._

__I feel myself subconsciously tug at his magic more and more, hoping that somehow, it’s enough to let me stay._ _

__He’s alive._ _

__I’ve never been alive._ _

__I want to feel alive._ _

_I don’t want to leave._

__But this is what needs to happen, isn’t it?_ _

_I have to leave._

__I let my eyes close completely, and I’m gone._ _


	10. Falling Hard (Deniall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“How did you break your leg?”  
>  “I fell, hard.”  
> “Off a building?”  
> “Nah. In love.“  
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage Drinking  
> 

In between sloppy kisses and curious hands, the sharp stench of alcohol filled the air around the two boys.  
Needless to say, Dev and Niall were drunk off their asses.

Perhaps- despite neither of them being 16- this experience was very much needed. It certainly lured out feelings that were previously hidden deep inside.

Niall’s parents were running an errand, and the young teenagers had snuck some liqueur out to the back porch.

They turned it into a game to see who could get drunk first.  
It didn’t take too many sips for Niall to push Dev against the oak wood door, shoving his lips awkwardly onto the other boys.

Now, Niall pulls away, resting his chin on Dev’s chest.  
Dev smirked down at him, placing his hands on Niall’s back and pulling him closer.

After a while, Niall spoke up to him in slurred words.  
“Ya know what we should do, Devon?”  
Dev blinked and Niall moved his hand up to the others cheek.  
“I'unno, what should we do, babe?”  
Niall looked at him, cheekily. “Let’s get a unicycle.”

~~~~~~~

“Aliester Crowley, Dev,” Baz stared at his cousin when he walked into the cafeteria the first day back.

Dev had the brightest smile on his face, despite currently using crutches.

“Hello, Basilton,” He grinned, “how was your summer?”

Baz glared at Dev as he made his way to their as he made his way to their table, setting his crutches against it as he sat down.

“How did you break your leg?” Baz asked after a few minutes.  
“I fell, hard.”  
“Off a building?”  
“Nah,“ Dev answered, his smile widening as Niall slowly came into view. “In love.”

Baz later found out that Dev broke his leg after they decided it was a good idea to use a unicycle on a skateboard. Idiots, the both of them.


	11. You’re in Love with Him (Deniall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh my god. You’re in love with him.”_

[Dev]  
“Oh my God. You’re in love with him.“  
"No, I’m not.”  
“Are too.”  
“Am not!” It comes out more as a whine, but I don’t care.  
“Dev.”  
“What.”  
“You’re in love with him.”  
“Shut up!”  
“No. Admit it. You’d tap that.”  
“Baz, stop. You’re embarrassing.”  
“There’s no one here.”  
“Still.”  
He gives me a sigh, before walking over to my bed and sitting next to me. “Dev, it’s okay. Being in love with Niall is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“Can we just drop it?”  
He rolls his eyes. “Not until you admit it.”  
“Fine! I admit it! I’m in love with Niall! Can you shut up now?” He snickers, and I raise my eyebrow at him. “What?”  
He points to the door, and Niall is standing there. “Dev?”  
Shit.


	12. Erotic Gropefest (Snowbaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW implied.  
> 

[Baz]  
Dating Simon Snow has been exactly the erotic gropefest that I had always imagined. Every time we're alone, his hands are expertly tugging at my hair or making their way down my sides. Our lips only separate when we need more air, his expert kisses making my entire body melt underneath him.

It's quite surprising, really. While he's extremely nervous and shy out in public, he definitely makes up for it in the bedroom. He's always showing a dominance that I never would have imagined before. He has this possessive side that no one has ever seen except for me- he swears that he never did anything like this with Wellbelove.

It only takes one smirk on his perfect face before I melt completely, allowing him to do whatever he pleases. I love him, he loves me. And it's even better than I imagined.


	13. Lucy, the Bear

[Baz]  
Simon Snow has a stuffed bear.

He doesn’t think I know– the dork tries to hide it under his blanket. But I see him, clutching it in the middle of the night or whenever he has his nightmares.

Of course, I’ve bugged him about it.

“What, Snow? Off to hug your teddy bear?”  
“I don’t have a teddy bear.”

I have no idea where he got it, he acts like it doesn’t exist.  
I even went to ask Bunce, but she didn’t believe me.

“Seriously? Baz, you do realise that Simon is too old for stuffed animals, right? Honestly.”

It’s adorable, come to think of it. How he tries to hide the obvious.

In the day time, he stuffs it under his bed along with his food stash, (He thinks I don’t know about that, either.) a leg or an ear is almost always sticking out. 

I’ve actually been curious about the bear, especially recently.

I’m sitting at my desk, doing work for one of my classes. Snow’s off studying with Bunce. He won’t be back for a while.

I glance over at his bed, before making up my mind.

I walk over, crouching down and grabbing the bears leg. I pull it out from under the bed to examine it.

It’s old and worn, but in a way that’s endearing. There’s a red bow tied around its neck that’s made of red velvet.

I haven’t seen many stuffed bears in my life, but this one seems like it was expensive.

It smells faintly like rose, as if someone stuffed one inside. Imagine that, stuffing an entire flower into a stuffed toy.

I don’t have time to react when the door slams open, my roommate soon entering.

“Baz, what are you doing?!” He yells at me, rushing over to pull the bear out of my hands.  
“I was curious, Snow. Don’t go into a fit over me looking at your stupid bear.”

He holds it close to his chest with a gasp, covering its ears as if I had offended it. I roll my eyes, and he glares at me. 

“My bear is not stupid, if anything, the stupid one here is you.”  
“Are you admitting that you do, in fact, own a stuffed bear?” I smirk, watching his eyes widen.  
“Fuck off, Baz.”

I know by this point that ‘fuck off’ is his way to say that he lost an argument.

“Calm down, Snow. It was a simple question.”  
“Fine, yes, I have a stuffed bear. You happy now?”  
“Does it have a name?”  
“What.”  
“I’m asking if you’ve named it, Snow.”  
“You’re going to use this against me, aren’t you?”  
“If I say no, will you tell me?”

He blinks in confusion, before visibly growing suspicious. “Why do you even care?”  
I sigh. “Curiosity killed the cat, I suppose.”

The room goes silent, so I just shrug and go back to my desk. I really need to finish this research paper on healing potions.

“Lucy.”  
Confused, I turn to look at him. “What?”  
“Lucy. Her name is Lucy. My bear.”

I blink, before suddenly recalling our previous conversation. “That’s a pretty name, Snow. Wherever did you get the inspiration?” It was a sarcastic question, but he answers it anyway.  
“It’s what her foot says.”  
I snicker. “So, you named it after it’s previous owner.”  
“Her. What?”  
“You can’t be that idiotic. People write their names on things so they don’t lose them.”

He nods in understanding, like that’s the first time he’s heard that in his life. 

I roll my eyes. “I stand corrected.”

He shrugs, sitting on his bed and caressing the bear thoughtfully.

It’s adorable, and I have to turn away.

Crowley, I can’t focus on my work now.

“Where did you get it?” I say without realising.  
“The bear? It’s been with me forever. I think I was hugging it when I was dropped at the first children’s home…”

I tap my chin with the edge of my pencil. “You think Lucy was your mother?”

I hear him chuckle behind me. “Don’t be ridiculous, Baz. Why would I be left with my mothers bear?”  
“As a hand me down? Crowley, Snow, I don’t know. Ask the bear.”  
“That’s even more ridiculous.”

“I’m serious,” I turn my body so that I’m facing him, but I don’t move out of my chair. “There are animating spells, you know.”  
“There are?”

I roll my eyes. “You’re as dumb as a rock.” That’s a spell, but I’m not saying it with magic, and I don’t have my wand on me. “Ask your Bunce, she probably knows some.”  
He looks at me confused again. “Are you trying to help me? Why are you so interested in this?”

_Because I’m interested in you, Snow._

“Like I said, I’m simply curious.”

He nods, obviously not convinced, but drops the subject anyway as I go back to my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bear Simon has [looks like this one.](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EU6nCkLGDI8)
> 
> His bear doesn’t have a voice box.
> 
> (Not my video, but I do own this bear!)


	14. Can I Frame It? (Snowbaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Simon wants is to go outside, and all Baz wants is some peace and quiet.

Simon Snow was pacing around the apartment, groaning every few steps. He was really itching to go outside, but due to weather conditions, he was unable.

It had been raining for quite a few hours now, and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon. The rain was coming down so hard that only a fool would go outside for even a minute.

Baz Pitch was sitting at the kitchen table, he had been tasked with making sure Simon didn’t get in trouble while Penelope was off visiting Micah in America.

Of course, he didn’t mind. Baz loved spending time with his ‘idiotic boyfriend, who is too adorable for his own good.’ (Baz’s words.)

What Baz didn’t like, however, was the constant groaning currently coming from said boyfriend.

“Seriously Snow, shut up.”  
“But Baaaaaaaz,” Simon whines. “I want to go outside! Why is it raining so much, anyway? It’s the middle of summer!”  
Baz rolls his eyes. “Ask Mother Nature.”  
“Make the rain stop!  
“I can’t control the weather.”

Simon groans again, making his way into the kitchen and sitting down across from Baz. “What are you doing, anyway?”  
“Well, Snow, I’m trying to draw. I can’t really do that with your constant whining, now can I?”  
“What are you drawing?”

Baz blinks a few times, before clearing his throat. He doesn’t answer, and looks embarrassed.

Simon leans across the table and squints, trying to see the drawing that Baz is trying to hide. He notices a few curls, and blinks. “Is… is that me?”  
Baz looks away, pulling the paper towards his chest. “Possibly.”

Simon’s face goes red, and there is no stopping the bright smile that soon graces his face.  
Baz glances back over at Simon, and immediately regrets it. The vampire’s cheeks become a very faint pink, which for him, means a full blush. He clears his throat, again, growing even more embarrassed. “Don’t look so happy, Snow. It’s not like it-”

“Can I watch you draw?”  
Baz stares at him in disbelief. “W-What?”  
“I wanna see you draw, Baz. I’ve never seen you draw.”  
“I…”  
“I’ll be quiet! Please, Baz?” Simon gives him the puppy dog eyes that he knows he can’t resist, and Baz sighs, giving in.  
“Fine, Snow. Just… stay over there.”

Simon nods excitedly, sitting back in his seat and grinning. Baz rolls his eyes at his dork of a boyfriend, before nervously uncovering the paper and going back to his drawing.

Time passes by in a blur, and Simon’s smile hasn’t faltered by the time the drawing is finished. If anything, his smile has seemingly gotten brighter with every passing second.

Baz takes a nervous breath, darting his eyes away as he slides the paper across the table for Simon to look at.

“Wow,” The other manages as his eyes widen. “This is beautiful.”  
“It’s really not.” Baz retorts. As with most artists, he doesn’t think it’s all that good.

Simon picks up the paper, walking around the table. “No, Baz, really,” He puts his hand under his chin, forcing Baz to face him. “I love it.”  
“Whatever you say, Snow.” Baz’s eyes dart to the ground. He’s not used to compliments on his art, so he isn’t sure if he should believe it.  
“I mean it, love.” Simon places a soft kiss on Baz’s lips, before pulling away. “One question, though.”  
“….What is it, Simon?”

Simon giggles softly, before responding. “Can I frame it?”


End file.
